ONCE YOU HAVE TO DO IT WITH HEART
by Amusuk
Summary: Sakura found herself in Akatsuki HQ!... One-shot. Challenge! Zetsu X Sakura


Hollahoo, this is my Challenge One-Shot. This is it, **Zetsu X Sakura** a la Chef Farr... a la Am! **A** hints of **ItaSasu** if you can spot my crucial writing (haha). Rate: K; Genre: hurt, romance

a/n:

"_{...lalala...}"_ = black zetsu in mind

"_(...lalala...)"_ = white zetsu in mind

"{...lalala...}" = black zetsu speak

"(...lalala...)" = white zetsu speak

"[bzzt]...lalala..." = pain's communication-jutsu (haha, maybe device? Dunno well)

_...lalala..._ = someone's pov

Happy reading.

'_Love never come expected. At least, that's how it used to be. So does the person who will got our love.'_

**ONCE YOU HAVE TO DO IT WITH HEART**

In Akatsuki HQ, all the members are attending a meeting. For getting Kyuubi, they have planned to kidnap Sakura, who's fortunately has a great potential in her medical skill and her martial arts. "She'd be useful for us, eventhough she is stupid, no, an idiot. And Kyuubi will show himself," Pain says in front of other members, excited.

Sakura is training her taijutsu with Ten-Ten on the backyard they used to do since become chuunin. "Sakura, I forget to bring water. I'll bring it and have Ino with us then," Ten-Ten says.

"Okay. I'm waiting here." She continues her training. Suddenly... dark.

...

...

...

It is so quiet when she is awakened. She is seeing the dark ceiling above. This small room have one bed and have no hole. She is startled realizing this is not her room, "Where am I?"

"So, you're awakened, huh? Haha, just wait a moment until Kyuubi come. If you would, you can join us. If not, you must do our command. You're lucky with that healing power that we need. Heh-heh." Deidara smirks.

"What's the difference? You never feel my 'gentle' hand touching your body?" She smiles.

"Whoa, don't let yourself touched sempai. She's dangerous. Ah, now is Itachi's turn. Lets play beyblade after this. I'm so bored. Okay?" Tobi begs him.

"Alright. Get out of here." And then, a man with a familiar face is coming after they left. _Sasuke's brother?_ Yea, that's Itachi. He have a seat and... sitting.

"..."

"..."

"U-uumm..."

He turns to the pink haired, "What?"

"No, it's nothing," she says finally. Sweat falling from her head after 4 hours of him watching her lying on this small bed in small room. He then leaves and Sasori comes. "Fiuuh... It sure a lot more stressing than Naruto.."

"Greetings. Woman, what the hell am I doing this for? If Kyuubi doesn't come, I'll surely kill you. How could leader think you're useful?"

_This man seems so old and short, but bad mouth. He's weaker than me. This is the chance to escape!_ "I'm bored too. Let me go then." She ran to the door. But before she can step on the floor and lay a hand on to his face, Sasori's already inject her a sleep poison. She falls, about to fall in a slumber. When she thinks, she's seen Sasuke there but it fades away.

"Silly. Not that easy. Pain's right, she is an idiot." Now he must wait the unconscious body even more boring. Finally, it is Pain's turn. The sun is rising outside the HQ.

"[bzzzt..bzzt...] Zetsu, are you alive? Hey, I'm busy right now. Go and watch Sakura!" Pain is reading a magazine and drinking his green tea with Konan. Zetsu, who's enjoying his free-time, stands up and do the order. Pain knows he's a workaholic.

Arrives near the door, he opens it. He can see a girl is sleeping and snoring. He walks closer and have a seat.

One hour...

Two hours...

Three hours...

He will die waiting this body until Kyuubi come even though it is his duty. Finally, he decides to look at Sakura carefully. He already seen this face for long time. When she was fighting Zabuza until her fighting with Orochimaru at the bridge too. He always spies people around Naruto as Pain's order. But he never told anyone except himself about his feeling. No, it wasn't a feeling yet, it was a kind of attachment to her, who's happened to be one of Naruto's best friend. A girl who has the passion to save Sasuke, the spirits just like Naruto has. That's the oddness he found and made him stay a bit longer to watch them.

"_{Hey, what do you think? This girl is prettier than the last time, isn't it}?" _Black says.

"_(No. What the hell are you thinking?)" _White replies.

"{Come on.. just a single touch...}" he begs getting louder.

"(But we have no hand.)" firmly he speaks.

"..."

She is still laying peacefully in her slumber. Whatever dream she has, it must be a beautiful one.

"_{Hey, hey. You want to see more of her, right? Just touching all part of her sweet body?}" _

"_(No. She is our prisoner. And a girl. Don't let down my pride.)" _

"Okay." (Three Zetsu? No, it was the spoken after having the agreement of both in his mind. Who's speaking? Can't guess? It was the 'Wise' of him(?))

He moves closer. Badump...

"_{What's wrong with this?}" _

"_(Your heart beating faster?)" _

He leans closer. Her face is right in front of him. BADUMP...

"Hm.."

"_{What are you doing? Just slash her clothes.}" _

"_(Just taking off it with no scratches is better.)" _

"She is too weak right now." He leans forward. Kissing her forehead so soft with his cold lips. He kisses her a moment longer, feeling her pleasant warmth.

"_{...}"_

"_(...)" _

"This is much better."

"_{A-alright. Feel good.}" _

"_(Yeah. It's okay..)"_

"[bzzzt...bzzzt...] Zetsu. Kyuubi and his friends are coming near. You watch out for the trap switch. In case they run successfully with Sakura. Leave the room!" _Ugh, this is the first time I feel annoyed of his command._

After 30 minutes, he can see Naruto's team is exhausted. They have been fighting Itachi alone and he hasn't used Amaterasu yet. Intentionally or not, Itachi is defeated by Naruto's rasengan which is the color of Kyuubi's chakra. His body bumps to the wall of HQ. Sakura follows the team after escaping the HQ with Ino, who cure her sleep poison. Now, it is his turn to click the switch in front of his feet. It will explode the areal 200 m from HQ. It's easy and they will surely die, even if Sakura and Ino cure them. Now, he is confused. Something's annoying him.

"_{What are you doubting for? Do it!}" _

"_(It's not the time to be uncertain. You know what to do, right? Finish it!)" _

"Hm.."

Here it comes again. Something is throbbing and makes pain in his chest. It is an odd feeling that he can hardly take a breath. Making him hesitate. The final decision, he takes one step forward...

...

...

...

"[bzzzt...bzzzt...] Hey, Zetsu! Why there's no explosion? What are you doing?[..bzzt] Zetsu! Zetsu...![...bzzzzzzt..]"

"..."

Zetsu walks in the wilderness of the forest. He can see the team who survived to escape from Akatsuki HQ clearly from this tree top. Not sure why he follows them this far and now, stop. Following them by the eyes until they disappeared.

"{Hey, I wonder if Itachi is not really defeated.}"

"(Of course. But it makes her escape easily.)"

They agree to comment, "At least, I've done the right thing." Zetsu turns back to the HQ. Ready to be punished for what he has done. _Her feeling is not for me, but someone else. But, maybe I can learn a bit from Itachi. Now I understand a bit, his circumstances. Still protecting someone dear, when we're called enemy by this person. Yeah, it's giving me hope if someday she will notice, a little piece of my shade._

Fiuuh.. I hope it turn out proper to be read. Haha, romance is fun to write but I'm never good cause I'm never feeling that except for my families and best friends. Are the character OOC? This is an odd one, why Zetsu love her when they never had a direct contact. And if there is one, it is when Sakura sleeps. Heheh, that's a pity of him, liking someone who's so faraway. But it won't stop you for protecting it, right? Just like your first love, whoever it is. I've only think that Zetsu is number two wise after Itachi. Because he has the Black and White, so he's moderate (*from where?). And because this is my first fic in this Fandom. Mind to RnR? I hope your comments whatever it is.


End file.
